


Football Game

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack is sick the day the band goes to a Ravens game.
Kudos: 2





	Football Game

“Hey man, the Uber just picked me up, and we’re headed to your house to get you, so be ready in like five minutes!” Alex exclaimed to Jack through the phone.  
“Will do, man. See you in a few,” Jack replied before hanging up the phone.  
All Time Low were currently off tour, and the four of them were all in Baltimore since it was close to Thanksgiving. Since they all had open schedules, they decided to go to a Baltimore Ravens game together. It was an evening game versus the Philadelphia Eagles, and they were all very excited for it.  
Jack had gotten sick the week before and was finally starting to get over it. He never told his friends about it, because he didn’t want to worry them, and he did really want to go to the game. He still had a low fever and a bit of a cough, but he decided that he was just going to not share this with his friends.  
After making sure that he had everything he’d need- his wallet, phone, and some tissues- he decided to wait for the Uber outside. They decided to Uber so they could drink without having to worry about being able to drive after. When Jack got outside, he was hit with a blast of cold air, making him shiver some. His chills were still lingering, and he knew that this weather would do nothing to help with that.  
After having a small coughing fit, he saw the lights of a car entering his driveway and knew that it was his Uber. Once he was able to calm himself, he walked over to it, and got in the backseat and sat next to Alex, who was in the middle seat.  
“Hey man!” Zack called from the front seat.  
“Hey Zack,” Jack replied.  
“Did you die the past week or something? We all hung out and you never joined us,” Rian asked as the car started to pull away from Jack’s house.  
“Oh, I’ve been doing things with my parents. They miss me when I’m away on tour, you know,” Jack replied sarcastically. Seconds later, he started coughing again. Alex rubbed Jack’s back until the fit went away.  
“Woah dude, are you alright?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, just something in my throat, no worries,” Jack replied. The coughing had made Jack’s throat sting, and it started to hurt a bit, making him grimace.  
“Really? That looked kind of painful,” Rian added.  
“Yeah, I guess some spit just went down the wrong way, don’t worry. Anyway, what have you guys been up to?” Jack asked, quickly changing the subject. The three of them started to talk about what they’d done the past few days, and Jack did his best to sound interested.  
Normally, he loved to hear what his friends used their downtime to do, but the coughing fit he had ended up setting off a headache that was quickly getting very intense. The ride to the stadium wasn’t very long, and once it was time to get out of the car, Jack didn’t want to. He’d gotten so comfortable that he could’ve fallen asleep, but he knew that he’d have to act like his normally energetic self if he didn’t want his friends to be suspicious.  
“Okay, all of our tickets are on my phone and I have them pulled up and ready to go, so all we have to do is stand in line,” Zack explained.  
“Sounds good. I think the line over there is the shortest,” Alex said, pointed to one of the nearby admission lines.  
“Let’s head over, then,” Rian replied as they walked over to the line. Just standing in line made Jack feel even sicker.  
There were people smoking cigarettes, which made him feel more congested, and even a bit nauseous. All of the people talking made the pounding in his head even worse, and the temperature made his chills stronger. Eventually, he wrapped himself up a bit more in his jacket, which Alex was quick to notice.  
“Are you cold? With all of your layers, it seems like you should be pretty warm,” Alex asked.  
“I just get cold easily, dude. Besides, there’s a bit of a breeze,” Jack justified. Alex shrugged, then resumed his conversation with Rian about the shows they were set to perform in a couple of months. They eventually got to the front of the line, and Zack got them all scanned in.  
“Should we get some beverages?” Rian asked the group.  
“We didn’t take an Uber here for nothing!” Zack replied.  
“The first round is on me!” Alex exclaimed as the four of them walked over to a beer vendor. The last thing Jack wanted to do was drink, but he knew that it’d be a dead giveaway if he didn’t, so he decided to partake. Once they all had their drinks, they went to their seats.  
Jack noticed that the sun was starting to set, and he knew that meant it was only going to get colder as the evening went on. They sat and talked amongst themselves until the music started for the starting lineup introduction.  
The four of them stood up with the rest of the stadium. When the star player was introduced, the stadium erupted in applause. Jack tried to cheer like he normally would but yelling resulted in him having another coughing fit. Alex was next to him, and quickly picked up on this. He helped Jack stand up straight, and make sure that he was stable until the fit finally went away.  
“Damn dude, that didn’t sound good, are you okay?” Alex asked, sounding concerned.  
“Yeah man, I just cheered a bit too hard, I guess. Well, that and the cigarette smoke from earlier bothered my lungs some,” Jack replied, glad he wasn’t completely lying this time.  
“Sorry to hear that, dude. It did feel like there was a lot of cigarette smoke out there, but let’s just try to enjoy the game,” Alex said, turning his attention back to the field. Everyone stayed standing for the national anthem, then sat right before the game started.  
Moments later, the sun set completely, making Jack shiver even more. He didn’t his best to hide this from his friends, hoping that they somehow wouldn’t notice him hugging himself and his teeth chattering. Once the first quarter of the game was over, neither team had scored a touchdown.  
“I’m gong to get a drink, do you guys want one?” Zack asked his friends. Alex and Rian said yes, but Jack declined.  
“You don’t want another beer? I’m stunned,” Rian said as Zack walked away.  
“I’m still working on this one,” Jack said, pointing to his half-drunk beer from earlier. The other two shrugged it off and went back to their conversation as the second quarter started up. Zack got back with their drinks a few minutes later, and Alex and Rian thanked him before refocusing all of their attention back to the game.  
Jack felt worse with every minute that passed, his headache was still there, and he got much colder. Since it was cold and breezy, his nose started to run some. He didn’t want to blow his cover by pulling out his tissues, so he resorted to using his sleeve to stop his nose from running. About halfway through the quarter, the Ravens started to look like they were going to score a touchdown.  
“Oh shit, this is it!” Alex exclaimed. Alex, Zack and Rian quickly got to their feet, and Jack slowly stood up with them. Seconds later, the touchdown was scored, and the crowd cheered as fireworks went off. Alex high fived everyone, still yelling in excitement.  
When he got to Jack, Jack tried to cheer, but just ended up having another coughing fit. He sat back down, and doubled over, getting all of his friends’ attention. The other three sat in their seats, and Alex quickly helped Jack sit up, and rubbed his back until Jack was okay again.  
“Dude, are you alright?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah, you don’t sound good,” Rian added. Alex put his head to Jack’s forehead and was shocked by how warm it felt.  
“You’re burning up, man. Are you sick?” Alex asked, concern heavy in his voice.  
“I’m f-fine.” Jack said through his chattering teeth.  
“We can clearly see that you’re not. You’re shivering like crazy, you’re coughing up your lungs, and you’re super warm. What’s up, dude?” Alex asked.  
“Okay, so I didn’t hang out with you guys this last week because I got sick, like I thought I was dying. I thought I was mostly over it but being here has made me feel ten times worse,” Jack explained, sneezing.  
“If you weren’t sure if you’d be okay, then why’d you come?” Rian asked.  
“I didn’t want to let you guys down, or make you mad,” Jack replied, sounding bummed out.  
“We’re not mad or upset,” Zack assured.  
“Yeah man, we just want you to take care of yourself. You know what, why don’t we go back to your house, and we can all watch the second half on TV,” Alex suggested, to which Rian and Zack agreed.  
“No, I don’t want to fuck up your all’s night. I can go back by myself, if you guys want,” Jack counted.  
“Do you really think we’d make you leave so you could go feel miserable all night with no one with you?” Rian asked.  
“I just don’t want to ruin the night,” Jack stated.  
“And, you haven’t. We’ll all still be able to watch the game together, it’ll just be from the comfort of your house,” Alex assured.  
“We’re going to have to get on a Wi-Fi zone to get an Uber, you guys take your time,” Rian told Alex and Jack as he walked away with Zack.  
“Alright, let’s head on out,” Alex said, helping Jack to his feet. They slowly started to walk through the tunnel, and found Rian and Zack standing outside of the stadium. Jack noticed that Rian was now holding a bag.  
“What’s that?” Jack asked.  
“You’ll see later,” Rian replied. Before Jack could ask anymore questions, their Uber had arrived. They gave the driver Jack’s address, then started the drive there. The drive was mostly silent, aside from Jack’s occasional coughs and sneezes. When they got to Jack’s house, Jack immediately sat on the couch.  
“So, we got the four of us a little something,” Rian said.  
“Matching Ravens PJ pants!” Zack finished.  
“Awesome!” Alex said, putting his on.  
“That’s sweet, thanks you guys,” Jack said, smiling some.  
“It’s nothing. Let’s get the game set up before the second half starts!” Rian exclaimed. They changed into their new pants, then got set up on the couch. Zack turned on the game, and the third quarter had just started.  
“Thank you, guys. You’re all the best friends ever,” Jack said.  
“Damn right we are. Let’s watch the Ravens kick ass!” Alex exclaimed back. Jack felt lucky to have such great friends who would do anything to make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, this was not a request, but I've had a super busy weekend, and haven’t written the few I have yet, so this is one of the 15ish I have had written, but just haven't posted yet! The next few will be requests, I’m going to try to get about 3 written tomorrow, then my last Thanksgiving story will go up later this week! Please continue sending requests if you have them! Thanks for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
